


A Fabulous Idea

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Moriel smut week, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, haircut, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: Morrigan convinces Azriel to let her cut his hair, and the results are not what either of them expected.Written for the Moriel smut week prompt: “I’m sorry”





	

Somehow, he had let her talk him into this. 

Azriel was sitting in a chair in his and Morrigan’s bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist and one over his shoulders. He had just gotten out of the shower when she had accosted him with what she called a “really fabulous idea”. 

Morrigan was standing before him, scissors in her hand, contemplating his hair like it was her canvas. She tilted her head, ran her fingers through his hair, and nodded to herself while she made small noises. 

“Mor?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“Have you ever done this before,” he asked, cautiously. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he couldn’t help himself. She seemed to be putting a lot of thought into what she was doing, as she had been circling him and pulling at his hair for a solid ten minutes, her white silk dress swishing as she moved. And she hadn’t started cutting yet. 

“Nope! Never,” she chirped. “But I get my hair cut all the time, and I watch what they do.” 

“Ok. But isn’t that different? I mean your hair is -“ He gestured towards his waist. “And mine is -“ He made a show of grabbing it to show how much shorter it was. 

“Don’t be a baby bat. I know you hate going to get your hair cut and having to make small talk with strangers, so now you get to talk to me instead.” 

He nodded in acquiescence. She did have a point, and if this went well, he could remain his introverted self, only dealing with his mate when he needed a haircut. If it didn’t… well, at least he could make her happy by giving in. 

“Ok, I’m going to get started now. Are you ready?” He nodded again, and she began her work. 

Morrigan chatted as she cut his hair, telling him about her day, her plans, asking what they should do for dinner. He could have listened to her all day, and so he focused on that and tried not to look into the mirror too often as she made progress. 

Several minutes into the haircut, around the time he was usually done, Azriel started squirming. He wasn’t facing the mirror and he didn’t want to interrupt Mor and mess anything up. Or face her wrath. He had infinite patience, and so he called on it to force himself to stay still for just a few more minutes. 

A moment later she paused to take stock of her progress. “Ok, let’s take a look, turn towards the mirror,” she commanded. 

Az shifted, trying to keep from making a mess of the loose hair all over him. 

She leaned over by his head so they were looking into the mirror side-by-side. They tilted their heads at same time when they realized what Mor had done. His head looked… lopsided. The right half was a good half-inch shorter than the left, and it was a gradual disparity. Like his head had suddenly developed a slope. His hair was still fairly long – Mor liked running her fingers through it – but the volume on the one side wasn’t doing him any favors. 

“Well, um,” Az started. He needed to say something. Words - any words would do. But he couldn’t think of any words that didn’t sound insulting or that wouldn’t hurt her feelings. She’d see right through them. 

Mor stood up straight and covered her face with her hands. “Az, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, I thought I could do it.” Her face was bright red and he was so unaccustomed to the sight of his Morrigan embarrassed that he was silent for a moment. Her expression, combined with the ridiculous state of his head, had him unable to keep himself from bursting into laughter. 

She looked at him, confused. “Az, it looks horrible. We’ll have to get someone to come here and fix it because I am not letting you out of the house like that.” 

He threw his head back, his shoulders shaking from laughter. “Well, we found another thing you’re not very good at, princess,” he said between breaths. 

She moved in before him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t make fun of me right now or I swear to the Cauldron you are going to regret it.” Her voice came out wobbly, and Azriel took pity on her and tried to stopped laughing. She didn’t look as angry as she sounded either, and just before the tears began to fall she put her hands over her face. 

Az sobered and pulled her into his lap, but she kept her face covered, refusing to look at him. “Love,” he prodded, “look at me. It’s ok. It’s just hair, I’ll get it fixed. But not by you.” He trained his features into neutrality and delivered his last line with a completely straight face. 

She looked up at him and punched him in the arm. “It’s not funny! I swear, if you tell anyone…” She tried to squirm out of his arms but they remained solid around her waist. 

An idea came to him. He pulled her closer, shifting her further into his lap. “Mor,” he said. 

“What,” she asked grumpily. 

“I’m sorry for laughing at you. I’m going to make it up to you. Do you want to know how?” 

She paused her anger long enough to become intrigued. “How?” 

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Like this.” His lips brushed her jaw and she closed her eyes. “And this.” He brushed her waves of hair off her shoulder and found a sensitive spot near the back of her neck and ran his tongue along it before kissing lightly. “And then I’ll do this.” 

Mor wanted to stay angry, but her resolve was disappearing. She couldn’t stop herself from shivering. Cauldron boil her, he did know how to make her shut up. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to return the kiss. Shifting in his lap, she felt him growing hard beneath her. 

“Is that part of your apology, too,” she breathed, suddenly not very concerned about his hair or her embarrassment. 

He groaned as she kissed him deeper, running his hands over her breasts. The silk of her dress was thin enough for him to feel her peaked nipples through it and he pinched them slightly. He undid the lacing on the front of her bodice and reached underneath for her skin, wanting more contact. She leaned forward into his hands as he found himself groaning again, unable to do anything else with her on top of him and still fully clothed. 

Mor reached down to stroke the hardness she could feel waiting for her, but he was still covered by his towel. 

Mor stood and unwrapped the towel from around his waist, grinning when she saw that he was already hard for her. He watched as she loosened the remaining laces of her bodice and pushed her dress off her shoulders and over her hips, letting it fall to the floor, and then removed the bits of lace she had had on underneath it. She sat back down in his lap, straddling him. 

Brushing his nose with hers, she asked, “Was this what you had in mind?” 

“Something like that,” he growled into her ear. An uncontrollable shiver went through her. 

Mor leaned in to kiss him again, her hips grinding into his, his hands reaching around to stroke her lower back and pull her closer. 

“Wait – why am I apologizing to you,” he asked between kisses. “It’s my hair.” 

Mor grinned. “I don’t know, but we really need more apologies in our lives.” 

Az pushed her back slightly so he could take a breast in his mouth, working her nipple with his tongue and teeth. She held the back of his head, moaning and moving her hips over his. She reached between them and took his cock into her hand, smiling as he moaned against her breast. She began to stroke him lightly, enjoying the feeling of him hard in her hand. 

“I’m going to touch you, Morrigan,” he said, placing kisses up her neck. “I’ll show you how very, very sorry I am for laughing at you.” She nodded and let out a small sound that was supposed to have been a word. 

Azriel reached down between her legs, parted over his lap, and dipped a finger into her. Spreading her wetness over her folds, he began making small circles around her clit, starting slowly and working up speed. Mor threw her head back and panted, keeping her arms around his neck to stay upright. 

Az moved his thumb to her clit, continuing his circles, and thrust two fingers inside of her. He pumped them slowly, working in tandem with his thumb. She bit his shoulder and grabbed his cock again. “I want you inside of me, Az.” 

He shifted his hips slightly in response. Taking his hand away from her, he held onto her hips as she raised them and then lowered herself onto him. She rested her forehead on his shoulder for a moment, focusing on the feeling him, the way he filled her, his hot breath on her neck. 

“Mor, please,” he moaned, shifting his hips up into her. She grinned, leaned away from him slightly and began to rock her hips. One hand on his shoulder, she reached down to run her hands along his muscled chest. 

“Morrigan,” Az moaned. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and relished the feelings of her breasts moving against him. 

Her hips began moving with more insistence. “Touch me, Az,” she demanded, and he was all too happy to do what she asked. He reached down to begin stroking her again as she leaned back. He was as familiar with her body as he was with her own, and he never grew tired of giving her pleasure. 

With one hand on his shoulder and one hand braced behind her on his knee, Mor moved quicker and quicker, Azriel’s eyes feasting on her as she rode him, unable to rest on one place. They traveled from her face, with her parted lips, to her breasts and stomach and back up to her face. She was completely unguarded and flushed, and he wondered, as he touched her, how he had ever come to have this angel in his life. 

Her moans grew louder and he felt her tense as she began to reach her climax. He continued to stroke her folds as he grabbed her waist to bring her in to him as they reached orgasm together. Her hips kept moving on him almost automatically as she worked herself through the last waves of pleasure she could manage. He groaned as he spilled into her, hips thrusting up against her involuntarily. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, foreheads resting against each other as they tried to catch their breath. 

“Apology accepted,” she panted. 

Azriel laughed softly and kissed the tip of her nose. “Good to hear. Of course if you need me to do anything else to show you how sorry I am…” 

“Well,” she shrugged, “I’m sure I could think of something.” She looked down at him and ran her hand over his sweat-slicked chest. “We got you all dirty again.” 

She tried to run her fingers through his hair, only to be reminded of what she had done to it. With a groan, she let her forehead fall onto his shoulder. Laughing, Azriel picked her up and headed to the bathtub with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://abookandacoffee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
